


The Greatest Gift Of All:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Diners, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Future, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono & Adam gets their second chance, Are they successful this time?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*





	The Greatest Gift Of All:

*Summary: Kono & Adam gets their second chance, Are they successful this time?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was so glad that her assignment was only temporary, She was ready to go home, & be with her ohana. It almost cost her her marriage to Adam Noshimuri, Her true love. The Hawaiian Beauty was ready to settled down, resumes, & enjoyed her life once again.

 

Meanwhile, Adam Noshimuri was ready to have his wife back, He was on his way to meet her. He smiled, & said to himself, **“I ** _am_** so glad that things are gonna be back to normal”**, & focused the rest of his ride, thinking of his future with her.

 

Kono was in the nearby diner, It was the greatest gift of all, that she was gonna have everything back to her, & due. She ordered dinner for the two of them, & she waited patiently for him to come to her. She was so excited to be with him after nearly two years.

 

The Former Criminal saw his wife, as soon as he entered the diner. She was so beautiful to him, & she hasn’t changed a bit. They sat down, & made small talk, & enjoyed themselves. They declared their love, & kissed. They spent their first night together.

 

The End.


End file.
